Media programming is typically delivered to consumers by service providers. Often, media processing equipment, such as set-top boxes, is used to ensure that media programming delivered to a consumer's premises is accessible only for authorized users. The delivered media programming is frequently experienced by consumers using media display devices, such as televisions. Consumers frequently share media processing equipment and display devices between multiple users living at common premises. Individual consumers at common premises can desire very different entertainment and information experiences when interacting with the available media programming. Modern communication networks benefit from interconnectivity between consumers and media processing and display devices. As network capabilities expand, these interconnections provide new opportunities to enhance abilities to enjoy media programming.